Leafeon
|name='Leafeon' |jname=(リーフィア Riifia) |image=Leafeon.png |ndex=470 |evofrom=Eevee |evointo=None |gen=Generation IV |pronun= Leef-ee-on |hp=65 |atk=110 |def=130 |satk=60 |sdef=65 |spd=95 |total=525 |species=Verdant Pokémon |type= |height=3'03" |weight=56.2 lbs. |ability=Leaf Guard Chlorophyll (Dream World) |color='Green' |gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ |}} Leafeon (Japanese: リーフィア Riifia) is a -type Pokémon, and is one of the seven evolutionary forms of Eevee. Appearance The body of a Leafeon is slender and limber. Its tail and ears are styled to resemble torn and tattered leaves. Besides the leaf-like ears and tails, there are a multitude of smaller leaves growing from their bodies; leaves grow out from the knee joint areas on the forelegs and hind legs, its chest and its back. A larger, curled leaf grows from the middle of its forehead and is the same soft-green color of all the other leaves. It has the body that incorporates that of a fox, but shares many cat like qualities, as well as plant-like characteristics. Special Abilities According to the Pokédex, Leafeon employs photosynthesis on top of its animal capabilities, as a result, it is always surrounded by fresh air. Behavior Most of its behavior is unknown. The only trainer who took it on was Zoey, appearing only in a Japanese episode of the anime called Pokémon Diamond & Pearl. It is soon to air on American screens. In the Pokemon Platinum Pokédex, it says it does not fight. Aside from this, there is no confirmation as to the behavior of this Pokémon. In the anime Leafeon has appeared under the ownership of Zoey. It appeared alongside Zoey's Mismagius in a Grand Festival Semi Final contest battle with up against Nando's Kricketune and Loppuny. It is not known if Zoey's Leafeon evolved from an Eevee or not. Not much is known about this Pokémon. Evolution Leafeon is the evolved form of Eevee. Eevee evolves into Leafeon at any given level, when leveled up in Eterna Forest or Pinwheel Forest near the moss covered rock. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Leafeon| diamondpearl=Evolve Eevee| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Eevee| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Leafeon| PMD2=Sky Stairway (1F-49F)| Ranger2=Vien Forest| Rumble=Silent Forest| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Leafeon| diamond=Just like a plant, it uses photosynthesis. As a result, it is always enveloped in clean air.| pearl=Just like a plant, it uses photosynthesis. As a result, it is always enveloped in clean air.| platinum=It basically does not fight. With cells similar to those of plants, it can perform photosynthesis.| heartgold=When you see Leafeon asleep in a patch of sunshine, you’ll know it is using photosynthesis to produce clean air.| soulsilver=When you see Leafeon asleep in a patch of sunshine, you’ll know it is using photosynthesis to produce clean air.| black=It basically does not fight. With cells similar to those of plants, it can perform photosynthesis. | white=It basically does not fight. With cells similar to those of plants, it can perform photosynthesis. | }} Level-up Moves Lv. Move Type Class Pow. Acc. Effect 1 Tackle 50 100% Inflicts regular damage with no additional effect. 1 Tail Whip—100% Lowers the target's Defense by one stage. 1 Helping Hand -- -- Ally's next move inflicts half more damage. 8 Sand-attack—100% Lowers the target's accuracy by one stage. 15 Razor Leaf 55 95% Has an increased chance for a critical hit. 22 Quick Attack 40 100% Inflicts regular damage with no additional effect. 29 Synthesis -- -- Heals the user by half its max HP. Affected by weather. 36 Magical Leaf 60—Never misses. 43 Giga Drain 75 100% Heals the user by half the damage inflicted. 50 Last Resort 140 100% Can only be used after all of the user's other moves have been used. 57 Grasswhistle—55% Puts the target to sleep. 64 Sunny Day -- -- Changes the weather to sunny for five turns. 71 Leaf Blade 90 100% Has an increased chance for a critical hit. 78 Swords Dance -- -- Raises the user's Attack by two stages. Sprites |dpspr = Leafeon (DP) Sprite.png |ptspr = PlatinumLeafeon.png |hgssspr = PlatinumLeafeon.png |IVback = Leafeonback1.png |dpsprs = Leafeonshiny1.png |ptsprs = Leafeonshiny2.png |hgsssprs = Leafeonshiny3.png |IVbacks = Leafeonshinyback1.png |bwspr = Leafeon4.png |bwsprs = Leafeonshiny4.png |Vback = Leafeonback2.png |Vbacks = Leafeonshinyback2.png }} Trivia * Leafeon is the first mammalian grass type. * Despite the main way of evolving Eevee into Leafeon being near the mossy rock in Eterna Forest, there is another way in Black and White. A similar mossy rock exists in Pinwheel Forest. This is due to the fact that Eevee can't be transferred back to Gen IV games from Black and White to evolve into Leafeon or Glaceon. *According to the Diamond and Pearl Pokédex, Leafeon and Glaceon's footprints are the same (this may be related to the fact they both evolve under similar conditions, leveling up near a special rock). *Like Espeon, Leafeon has a type-disadvantage against its evolutionary counterpart (Umbreon and Glaceon respectively). The psychic-type Espeon is weak against the dark-type Umbreon and the grass-type Leafeon is weak against the Ice-type Glaceon. Interestingly both Espeon and Leafeon are associated with the sun and moves relating to it, as Espeon is the Sun pokemon (and learns Morning Sun via leveling up and Sunny Day via TM) and Leafeon uses the sun for photosynthesis (and learn Sunny Day & Synthesis via leveling up and Solarbeam via TM). **Unlike Espeon, Leafeon does gain a type-advantage against one of the evolutions of Eevee, as the Water-type Vaporeon is weak against Leafeon's grass-type. **In addition to Glaceon, the Leafeon has a type disadvantage against the Fire-type Flareon. This makes Leafeon and Vaporeon (as Vaporeon's water-type is also weak against to the Jolteon's Electric-type) the only evolutions of Eevee weak against the types of 2 evolutions of Eevee while they are also strong against at least 1 evolution of Eevee (Leafeon is strong against Vaporeon, while Vaporeon is strong against Flareon (which is strong against Leafeon). **Both Leafeon and its counterpart Glaceon are weak against Flareon. Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Eeveelution Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line